fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zivrox
"Kiedy ktoś wypowiada wojnę Mrocznym Łowcom, niestety, Catcher musi wyruszyć na łowy." ''-TSO '''Catcher'(Łowca) to Aceranianin Psioniki. Historia Wojna ze Skakdi thumb|left|276px|Catcher jako Aceraniański wojownikCatcher był dowódcą sił specjalnych Aceranian. Podczas Pierwszej bitwy o Muert wraz ze swoim oddziałem dowiedzieli się o ataku Skakdi na wyspę i odkryli taktykę przeciwnika: Wielka flota statków Skakdi miała oblegać Północny fort, podczas gdy jeden statek z specjalnie wyszkolonymi komandosami miał zaatakować niczego niespodziewających się obrońców południowego fortu. Fort został jednak wypełniony flerionem i broniony tylko przez oddział Catchera. Kiedy Skakdi zaatakowali fort, Catcher i jego ludzie opuścili fort pozwalając wejść do niego przeciwnikom, po czym bez trudu zakradli się na statek Skakdi i odpłyneli nim. Przeciwnicy byli uwięzieni w forcie wypełnionym flerionem. Wystarczył jeden strzał by zniszczyć fort i Skakdi w nim. Catcher przejął statek przeciwnika i popłynął nim do północnego fortu. Flota Skakdi myślała, że to komandosi wracają z misji i zostali zaskoczeni. Flota została zdziesiątkowana. Aceranianie pozostawili tylko jeden statek, który miał odpłynąć na Zakaz, a jego załoga miała opowiedzieć o bitwie innym Skakdi. Mieszkańcy Zakazu od tej pory omijali Muert szerokim łukiem. Mroczny Łowca Tak jak wszyscy Aceranianie z północy stał się Mrocznym Łowcą. Był bardzo utalentowanym wojownikiem i szybko stał się jednym z ważniejszych Mrocznych Łowców. Pewnego dnia otrzymał zadanie zabicia pewnego De-Matoranina. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i Catcher został zmuszony do wysadzenia całej wioski. W dodatku wszedł w posiadanie tajemniczego amuletu. Odrazu po powrocie na Odinę został przydzielony do drużny mającej odbić statek z Flerionem porwany przez Zakon Mata Nui. Podczas przejmowania statku, napadli na nich Cierniści Piraci. Podczas walki Flerion wybuchł i zniszczył statek. Catcher wpadł do morza i wylądował na brzegu wyspy Danga Nui.thumb|240px Arka Wieczności Catcher poszedł w głąb lodowej wyspy i został zaatakowany przez golemy. Łowca zdołał jednak uciec i dostać się do lodowego miasta. Tam został schwytany i zaprowadzony do więzienia, w którym spotkał Artakhę. Ten zlecił mu zniszczenie urządzenia należącego do króla wyspy, Doomrisa, które zostało nazwane Arką Wieczności. Catcher ucieka z więzienia dzięki mocy niewidzialności, danej mu przez Artakhę. Po drodzę jednak moc przestaje działać i Łowca zostaje wykryty. Catcher wchodzi w walkę z Doomrisem, w której Arka spada w przepaść, a Łowcy z trudem udaje się uciec. Catcher dociera do kryjówki wyznawców Protorakhów, którzy od lat walczyli z tyranią Doomrisa. Łowca przekonuje ich, żeby pomogli mu zabić Doomrisa i zniszczyć Arkę. Wyścig Strachu Walka z Ciernistymi Piratami Catcher dostał zadanie odkryć, kto jest przywódcą Ciernistych Piratów i zabić go. W tym celu ukrył się na statku Ciernistych Piratów. Podczas podrórzy do bazy statek napotkał Księżycowy Blask i zaatakował go. Catcher uratował statek i jego załogę, niszcząc statek SP. Kiedy kapitan zapytał się kim jest, Catcher opowiedział mu swoją historię. Spherus Magna Po Bitwie o Bara Magna, Catcher zaczął samotnie podróżować po Południowych Pustyniach. Podczas podróży wszedł w walkę z Królem Scarabaxów. Po walce którą przegrał, Catcher popszysiągł zabić Króla. Podczas drugiegio pojedynku, Catcher odcina szpony z jednej ręki Króla, jednak nie zabija go, bo przeciwnik ucieka. Od tej pory Catcher goni Króla Scarabaxów po całej pustyni, a jego szpony używa jako miecza. Cechy i zdolności Catcher jest oschły, ale ma duże poczycie humoru, którym żadko dzieli się z innymi. Często komentuje sytuacje w których się znajduje, nawet jeśli jest jedyną osobą, która może ten komentarz usłyszeć. Nigdy nie stosuje tej samej taktyki, tego samego stylu walki. Jest nieprzewidywalny. Stosuje różne rodzaje broni, od sztyletów po Miotacze Gatlix. Zobacz też *Saga Łowcy *Muert *Galeria:Catcher *Aceranianie Catcher Theme *The Adventures of Catcher *The Catcher is back *The Destiny of Hunter *The Aceranian of Psionics *End Battle Autor Zivo22 Kategoria:Twórczość Zivo22 Kategoria:Aceranianie Kategoria:Self-M.o.C. Kategoria:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Psionika